Blaine's Personal Christmas Spirit
by munchkinpandas
Summary: After a bad experience 3 years ago Blaine has had good reason to hate Christmas but once he walks into The Plaza Hotel three days before Christmas that all changes. Kurt Hummel is the cheery concierge who absolutely adores everything about Christmas, once he meets the grumpy Mr. Anderson he makes it his mission to make him love Christmas, but that's not the only thing he falls for


Kurt pretty much hated his job 11 months out of the year. Sure there were exceptions like the Met Ball, Pride, prestigious events that attracted celebrities but for the most part Kurt was underpaid and even more under appreciated. But Christmas time was different, at Christmas he forgot about all that and got immersed in the holiday spirit.

As concierge at the Plaza hotel he took pleasure in being the go to person to point out the best Christmas sights in the city to tourists visiting from all over, planning out excursions all over the city for people to fall in love with the city like he did over and over again every year. He made sure every guest had a wonderful holiday vacation complete with the magic only Christmas in NYC could bring. It wasn't completely selfless because Kurt got great joy from seeing the wonderment and excitement in people's faces. Kurt's colleagues didn't get into the season like he did and often made fun of him for his unusually good mood, but he didn't care, he never let anyone ruin his absolute favorite holiday.

Kurt was busy attaching candy canes to all the incoming guests welcome packets humming Christmas carols under his breath when he was interrupted with a loud exaggerated sigh from the other side of the counter. When Kurt looked up he was met with the most beautiful caramel colored eyes he had ever seen. He could do without the frown on his face but even that was kind of breathtaking. Kurt sat down what he was doing and grinned at the stranger.

"Happy Holidays! Welcome to the Plaza hotel. How can I help you today, Mr...?"

It wasn't even afternoon yet and Blaine already hated his day. He didn't have a proper breakfast, his flight was delayed and the stewardess spilled coffee on Blaine's favorite blue shirt and like all that wasn't enough, NYC was looking even gayer than Blaine with all those lights, trees and over the top decorations. It would probably be an understatement to say Blaine hated everything Christmas. He had his reasons and it wasn't up to discussion. And if that admittedly good looking concierge with his perfectly presented teeth and piercing blue eyes thought he could force a smile out of Blaine, he was so wrong.

"Anderson. I made a room reservation. Key."

He rolled his eyes at the dumbfound expression on the blue eyed boy's face and let out another tired sigh.

"Please."

Kurt pretended not to notice the rude eye roll from the man on the other side of the desk, his slightly messy but insanely adorable curls got him one free pass. Plus it was three days before Christmas so pretty much nothing could ruin Kurt's mood at this point.

Kurt looked up Mr. Anderson's reservation in the computer, keeping the smile on his face the whole time, hoping it would rub off on Mr. Sourpuss who seemed to be perfecting a scowl while Kurt worked. Kurt got a map, his key and of course a candy cane together and went to slide it across the desk but stopped half way when Mr. Anderson reached out for it.

"I noticed you will be staying with us over Christmas. Will someone else be joining you to celebrate?"

Blaine's scowl grew even bigger at M.r Sunshine's question, murmuring "As if" under his breath. He held out his hand and opened his palm to demand his fucking key.

"No. And what does that even have anything to do with Christmas? Now, my key. Keep the candy. Do I look like a five year old?"

Kurt frowned, not at how this ill-mannered guy was giving him attitude or the fact that he had some strange aversion to peppermint but at the fact that he was going to be all alone on Christmas. I mean sure Kurt was technically alone too, but he had work and the city to keep him company, no one deserved to be totally alone on Christmas, even Mr. Grumpy pants.

Kurt's smile had diminished to just a slight upturn of his lips as he reluctantly handed this stranger his key, slightly brushing his thumb on accident.

"That's a shame. I'm Kurt by the way. If you would like any tips on the best Christmas spots in the city or where to go for the best eggnog in town, I'm your guy. Promise, no more candy canes."

Blaine gave the bright eyed guy, Kurt, a deadpanned look and grabbed his key from his hand, shaking his head.

"If you know a place where I can hide from all these spots in the city, then you can be my guy."

He took his phone from his pocket and checked the email he had been waiting for all morning before looking up at Kurt with a small smirk on his face.

"And I happen to hate eggnog."

With that he turned around and made his way to the elevators, shaking his head no when the bell boy moved to take his small suitcase.

Kurt watched the man sulkily walk towards the elevators when he stopped at the opulent tree in front of the elevator bank. He watched as Mr. Anderson's eyes looked over the entire tree and Kurt thought he saw a small glimmer of wonderment in his eyes before they turned cold again. The man let out an exacerbated sigh and took the elevator up unknowingly to his mini suite that Kurt upgraded him to free of charge.

After the man was out of sight, Kurt had already made it his mission to turn this Grinch into the epitome of the Christmas spirit. It was unusual for Kurt to take such an interest in a guest like this but there was something there that drew Kurt in. He moved to his computer to begin his research, some would call this stalking but Kurt just thought of it as a way to ensure their guests had the best time ever. It was this guy's fault for telling him he hated eggnog.

Blaine untied his tie and opened the door to his room, leaving his suitcase right by the door after closing it. When he walked further into the room, he was expecting to find a standard hotel bed with bedside table accompanying it yet the sight that met him was much more welcoming. The room was huge and there was a Jacuzzi right in the middle of the room with an open kitchen in the back. Blaine was sure he didn't ask for a suite but goddamn at least he could hide here in peace after getting rid of those ridiculous Christmas decorations occupying the whole suite.

He couldn't say no when one of his clients asked him to attend his famous, traditional Christmas Eve party because he was an important client for the company and also Blaine was kind of fond of the guy for always saying what he wanted without censoring himself much. So Blaine was here in NYC, trying not to remember three Christmas earlier when he was dumped by his long term boyfriend on the very day Blaine was planning on getting on one knee and proposing next to their Christmas tree that Blaine had decorated with great joy. Now he knew better. Nothing good ever happened on Christmas.

***

Kurt was meticulously untangling the icicle lights that were hung around the grand foyer as people passed him quickly, barely even noticing the ladder he was hanging on to for dear life. A trip to the ER was definitely not on his Christmas list so he moved carefully and quickly but still made sure it looked perfect.

As he started his descent to the much safer hotel lobby floor, he noticed Mr. Scrooge himself walking with his head down right passed his ladder. Before Kurt knew what he was doing he called out.

"Blaine!"

That caught his attention as he looked around, surprised that his name was being uttered and Kurt quickly remembered he shouldn't really be calling the guests by their first name. When Blaine's eyes met with his, Kurt felt a slight panic set it in and he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Tree!"

Tree. Really, Kurt, out of everything he wanted to say to this curly-headed stranger, tree was what came out. As he was calculating the nearest escape route when he missed the last four steps on the ladder and fell only to be caught by Blaine, who was surprisingly strong. Kurt stumbled out of his arms, grabbing on to his heavenly bicep to stabilize himself before holding his curious gaze a couple seconds longer than he should.

"Shit. Sorry. I hate heights, I um... Thanks. What was I saying?"

Blaine shook his head when he realized he was staring and frowned when he remembered what he just walked into. Literally.

"What were you even doing up there?"

His bit his lips at the last minute and defaced a little, missing his eyes from where they were zooming to the way the overly optimistic, candy boy was fidgeting with his fingers, they were some nice, long fingers and Blaine really wasn't supposed to focus on them.

"I mean, uh what? You were kind of calling out my name."

Kurt knew his face was completely red by now but he figured he had already totally embarrassed himself he might as well continue.

"Yeah... Blaine... Fuck Mr. Anderson... Let me start over."

Kurt took a deep breath wondering why Blaine had him so flustered when he only paid attention to him when he literally was falling on top of him, but one glance down at his perfectly tailored pants that hugged his body in the very best ways and he knew why. Kurt took a deep breath and started over.

"Mr. Anderson, I noticed you checking out our immaculate tree here at the Plaza yesterday and I thought maybe you would like a personal tour around our great city of all the best dressed trees. They may not all be designed by someone as handsome as this tree here, but they are nonetheless breathtaking. What do you say?"

Kurt blushed even harder and ran his hands through his hair, cursing under his breath at his awful attempt at flirting and just hoped Blaine was too grumpy to catch on.

Blaine couldn't help it, he let his eyes follow the way Kurt's fingers run through his perfectly soft looking hair and for just one minute he let himself think which one he was more jealous of. The hair for being touched by Kurt's fingers that Blaine seemed to be fascinated with for some reason or the fingers for having a free pass to that fuzzy, fluffy hair. And for fuck's sake where did that even come from? He shook his head slightly and raised an eyebrow at Kurt, pretending he didn't realize the way Kurt's gaze kept dropping to his legs. Maybe he just liked Blaine's navy blue loafers a little too much.

"Do you offer everyone a free, personal tour around the city? Because I fail to see how that can be your hotel's policy."

Blaine was right, it was definitely not in his job description to lead guided tours around the city and his shift had technically ended 20 minutes ago so if he was giving Blaine a tour it was on his own time. But how else would he be sure that Blaine would go actually experience Christmas like he should instead of holing up in his suite with a pizza, brooding over his bizarre hatred of this wonderful holiday? Suddenly Kurt had an idea and a smirk came across his face and he leaned smugly against the ladder.

"No. You would be an exception Mr. Anderson. It seemed like you needed a little extra holiday cheer and you came to the right hotel for that. Plus... I would hate to see that suite of yours get double booked and you have to get moved down to your original room."

Blaine's head snapped up when he heard Kurt actually threaten him with taking his lovely suite back from him and he couldn't help the scowl forming on his face.

"Now that's playing dirty."

It was a pretty weak excuse and Blaine knew it but he really didn't have it in himself to turn down this guy when he was being unfairly adorable with that smirk on his face that seemed strange to Blaine after getting used to seeing that plastered, adorable, smile there instead.

"When do you want me?"

Kurt's smirk turned into a huge grin when Blaine actually agreed to sightseeing. Okay, he kind of forced him into it but he would take what he could get and he just knew Blaine would thank him in the end. He would have never taken away his suite, but Blaine didn't need to know that. Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder and squeezed just slightly.

"Give me 15 minutes to change and get my coat."

Kurt wasn't going to risk Blaine backing out and if they timed it right and left now they would make it to the Rockefeller tree just after the main crowds would have dispersed. As Kurt walked back to the front desk, he turned around several times to make sure Blaine wasn't making a run for it but he was staying in place, he had an annoyed expression on his face but he didn't move and that was something.

When Kurt finally joined him back in the lobby, Blaine was already regretting his decision to say yes because knowing his luck, he'd probably have something horrible happen to him like the tree falling down on his head or being groped by the fake Santa's on the street and he really didn't need any more reasons to hate the holiday season that everyone else seemed unnecessarily in love with.

"Let's make this quick, okay. I've got stuff to do."

Kurt gave Blaine a side eye, not acknowledging what he said and led the way out of the hotel.

Ten minutes in to their walk and Kurt was seriously regretting his decision not to grab his gloves because it wasn't the warmest evening in New York and now he was incredibly envious of Blaine's wool lined leather gloves. But that was a small inconvenience when surrounded by the beauty of the city.

Kurt took Blaine up 5th avenue pointing out all the store front trees that weren't as great as his Plaza tree but still honorable mentions. He was taken aback once during their 5th avenue walk when Blaine actually pointed out a beautiful all silver tree in a small toy shop around the corner from Bryant Park. Kurt was getting too excited for the Bryant Park tree to notice but Kurt was really glad Blaine had been paying attention.

As they neared closer to the big tree in Bryant Park Kurt's eyes got wide like a 5 year old kid and he grinned at Blaine pulling his arm towards the tree.

"This is my third favorite tree in the entire city. It's... Magical. Don't you think?"

It would be a lie if Blaine said he was having a horrible time. And he might have started to see the appeal of the colorful lights and huge ornaments scattered across the street, a bunch of people singing Christmas carols at every street corner no matter how terrible their voices were again. He wouldn't go ahead and say he saw the light and started to like Christmas all of a sudden but Kurt's enthusiasm was undeniably contagious and Blaine found himself too weak to pull a face when Kurt nudged him by the shoulder and pointed at some shop's windows or a tiny little snowman put in front of a giant tree with so much awe in his eyes it was like he was rediscovering America.

When they started over to the infamous, stunning Christmas tree in Bryant Park and Kurt turned to look over at Blaine with such a genuine smile on his face, Blaine had a tiny little moment where he forgot how to breathe. Kurt's cheeks started to get red from the cold, his perfectly coiffed hair was tousled from the wind and every time he rubbed his fingers together to get warm, Blaine wanted to reach out and take them in his hands just so he could share Blaine's body heat that he would be so generously offering.

Blaine nodded his head a couple times and just smiled a tiny, little private smile when he saw the redness on Kurt's cheek spread down to his neck. After a moment of hesitation, he decided to be hell with it and took his gloves off, handing them out for Kurt without really looking his way. He couldn't have let his personal Christmas spirit freeze to death anyways, now could he?

"Here. It looks like you need it more than I do."

Kurt smiled thankfully at Blaine and put the gloves on right away feeling the warmth instantly but he felt it more in his chest than his hands. He watched Blaine look up at the fantastic tree, with dare he say it a tiny little smile.

He noticed the line die down at the tiny pop up hot chocolate stand on the other side of the ice skating rink, so he moved quickly holding up a finger Blaine, signaling him to wait and shrugging at him with a smile when it was returned with bigger than necessary frown.

Kurt startled Blaine when he came up behind him with a large hot chocolate but before he could make too big of a deal about it Kurt just slipped the hot chocolate into Blaine's hands.

"Drink."

Kurt smiled big smile that simply said "I told you so" and simply nodded when Blaine couldn't help but smile after a sip of the perfect hot chocolate.

"C'mon one more tree then you can get back to the big important things you have to do."

Blaine wrapped his fingers around the stroyofoam cup, the heat of the hot chocolate warming his fingertips as he took another generous sip of it. He could barely hold back a moan at the heavenly way it tasted but from the pleased way Kurt was watching, he was already got caught. He let Kurt lead them to where another fabulous tree was supposed to be and did nothing to pull back when they had to press against each other while trying to walk through the masses of people. He could almost say the heat of Kurt's body was better than the hot chocolate himself. Almost because well, there was only so much Blaine could feel through the layers of fabric.

"You're always smiling."

Blaine said, out of blue, just when Kurt turned to look at him with a pleased smile on his face.

"Why are you always smiling?"

Kurt shrugged and kept walking, keeping shoulder to shoulder with Blaine as the crowd got thicker on the way to Rockefeller Center.

"Because how can you not smile this time of year?"

Kurt stopped in front of the tree and looked up in awe of the massive tree in front of him.

"Look where we are Blaine! Frowns aren't allowed in the midst of such beauty."

Kurt grinned ridiculously at Blaine, all teeth and way over exaggerated until Blaine cracked his frown and smiled genuinely. Talk about beauty. A smile on that perfect face made Kurt all but forget about the famous tree in front of him.

"Much better. You're much cuter when you act like you like Christmas."

Kurt blushed and hid behind his hot chocolate and just looked back to marvel at the tree a little more.

It was ridiculous. Blaine shouldn't have been calling whatever left Kurt's mouth adorable in his head. He also shouldn't have been watching Kurt stare at the tree in front of him like he was seeing something there Blaine couldn't. Blaine didn't know about Christmas but Kurt was truly beautiful. He didn't even realize his lips turned upwards, he was smiling back so big his dimples were showing and he didn't seem to be able to take his eyes off of Kurt.

"What's next?"

Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's arm to pull him through the massive crowd that was starting to materialize to be sure they wouldn't get separated. It definitely wasn't because he had been dying to touch his arm since he saw the sexy vein peak out from his jacket when he handed Kurt his gloves. It seemed like a cruel joke when he actually had to let go of his muscular arm once they made it to the side walk, but he didn't want to make Blaine uncomfortable just when he was seeming to change his mind on this whole Christmas thing.

Once they could talk at normal volumes, he looked at Blaine, still surprised Blaine wasn't asking when they were going back instead of what was next.

"That was it, at least on my guided tour. Now it's back to the hotel so you can tell me how much better my tree is than any of the other ones along 5th ave."

Kurt noticed Blaine's frown had returned when he said they were returning to the hotel. Even though Kurt thought Blaine's smile was much better, he felt a since of accomplishment that his mood seemed to have reversed.

Once they made it back to the hotel, Kurt walked with Blaine to the elevator bank.

"Well Mr. Anderson, thanks for humoring me tonight. I had a lot of fun, I hope you at least had a better time than you would have if you were spending it in your room. Night Bl... Mr. Anderson."

Blaine called for the elevator and leant back against the wall between the two, looking at Kurt with an amused smile playing around his lips.

"Well, the hot chocolate was delicious..."

Upon Kurt's adorable eye roll, Blaine lifted his hands and chuckled, fighting the urge to just reach out and grab this beautiful stranger's hands in his.

"Okay okay I didn't hate it. And it's all your doing so don't start with Christmas miracles."

He felt a sense of accomplishment at the gorgeous smile blossoming on Kurt's face and the adorable blush following it. He shook his head when Kurt moved to give him back his gloves and stepped in the elevator.

"Keep them. You know, as a thank you for today. And it's Blaine."

***

Kurt cringed at the hideous and tacky way the ball room had been decorated for the Christmas Eve party they were hosting. It took everything he had in him not to redecorate when their head designer left for the day, but he wanted management to see how useless they really were so he may just get permitted to her job. Kurt's head snapped up as the elevator dinged, secretly hoping it would be a certain curly headed man who Kurt still wasn't convinced had gotten rid of his inner Grinch completely yet, but no sign of him. Kurt had been jumping at every elevator ding since he first started his shift an hour ago.

Kurt moved back to the guest list for the party and began to skim it for any famous names, God forbid Beyonce would be in his hotel and not know about it! But there was no Beyonce, however, someone just as intriguing, right at the top of the list, Blaine Anderson. Kurt followed his pattern of not thinking things through and dialed Blaine's room number and waited for an annoyed sounding Blaine to pick up, only once he did Kurt couldn't come up with a reason for his call.

"Blaine! Hi... Uh um Merry Christmas Eve! I saw that you were a guest at Mr. Olstein's Christmas party this evening... Cocktails are served at 6 and oh the decorations are hideous, I didn't have anything to do with them. Um... This uh is Kurt by the way."

It was probably a little rude but Blaine couldn't help it. The moment he heard Kurt ramble about the supposedly optional party he was about to attend on the other end of the phone, he laughed, ending his personal sunshine's adorable rambling effectively which wasn't really Blaine's intention. He could probably listen to Kurt talk about anything for hours without even noticing how much time passed. It was weird. As a lawyer, Blaine usually couldn't stand it when people talked more than he did. With Kurt, that was so not the case. What was weirder was that Blaine was accepting this fact pretty calmly.

"Sorry. I mean.. Hey Kurt, thanks for letting me know. I was actually about to come down to see those hideous decorations myself."

Kurt was able to put enough words together to tell Blaine to have fun and that maybe he would see him later before he hung up burying his face in his hands. He couldn't remember a time when someone made him this nervous. Kurt actually prided himself on being put together and articulate but you wouldn't know that by the way Kurt was stuttering like a teenage boy every time Blaine talked to him. He actually welcomed to flood of people to the concierge desk since it helped him take his mind off what a fool he was making of himself.

Kurt was busy pointing out on a map where the Radio City Music Hall was to a guest when he saw Blaine out of the corner of his eye. If Kurt didn't know better it seemed like he was kind of waiting for him, but with the long line of people in front of him, Blaine would be waiting a long time and he had a party to attend that was no doubt more important than Kurt. He gave Blaine an apologetic smile and gestured with his head to his absurdly long line before refocusing his attention on the directionally challenged elderly couple in front of him.

Blaine returned Kurt's smile, trying but terribly failing to pretend he wasn't bored out of his mind and would very much rather be with Kurt, wandering around the streets of NYC and making pathetic excuses to press their shoulders together. It was Christmas Eve and there were way too many people for Blaine's liking yet there Kurt was, patiently dealing with every single person that came to his desk for some kind of information, his genuine smile never leaving his face. Blaine didn't know how he was doing it but he was falling more every time he was exposed to that beautiful smile that warmed his insides instantly.

He greeted some people with a polite smile and downed the rest of his champagne in a way that was totally disrespectful to the champagne itself, feeling like his skin itching under his fancy suit like it had no room to breathe and every time someone mentioned their plans for Christmas, he just wanted to bury his head under a pile of fluffy pillow and scream at the top of his lungs.

After Kurt had closed down the concierge desk, he peered into the ball room and immediately spotted Blaine backed into a corner by two men in ill-fitted suits and their wives who looked as though they had already had too much to drink. Blaine wasn't doing a very good job of hiding his disdain for the party and the people around him, the fake smile he flashed once or twice was kind of canceled out by the permanent scowl he had plastered on his face. Kurt decided he must do something because he was dying to see that genuine easy smile and those adorable dimples he caught a glimpse of last night.

So Kurt made his way toward Blaine with confident quick steps, meeting his eyes about half way there giving him slight wink which was met with the most adorable confused look. Once he reached the group Blaine was in, he interrupted an older women describing in detail her nativity scene at her house and placed his hand gently on Blaine's arm.

"Mr. Anderson, I am so sorry to interrupt but you have a phone call at the front desk, it seems urgent."

Kurt waited for Blaine to register what he was doing and for him to give the fakest goodbyes he had ever heard and motioned him to follow. He grabbed two glasses from behind the bar on their way out and walked quickly, checking several times to make sure Blaine was still following him. He led Blaine through the back corridors of the hotel, up the service elevator and then up the stairs to the roof.

Once he opened the door to the roof, he turned on the lights he had strung himself and turned towards Blaine all smiles and out of breath from how eager he was to get Blaine up there.

If Blaine wasn't in awe of Kurt before, he would've definitely gone stupid on him the moment he literally rescued him from the unwanted attention he'd been getting from various party-goers all night. Blaine wanted to kiss him right there, right in that moment. Which was a desire that didn't seem to go away whenever he was around this beautiful, smart, funny guy who set his mind on making Blaine love Christmas yet ended up making him fall for him instead.

Blaine looked back in Kurt's eyes, probably the same ridiculous smile Kurt had on his face playing around his own lips as he took couple steps closer towards Kurt, the toes of their shoes pressed against each other. Kurt's smile dimmed a little but he was still looking at Blaine with big, innocent eyes that seemed to get darker when Blaine's eyes dropped to his lips before looking back in Kurt's eyes again.

"Thank you."

Kurt bit his lip at the way Blaine looked at him, with all the butterflies going crazy in his tummy, it felt like the way he was looking at Blaine.

"Well I couldn't let those boring people and those awful decorations ruin the progress I made with your Christmas cheer now, could I?"

Kurt hesitated for a second, but when Blaine continued to stare he moved towards the small couch he had set up on the roof and patted the cushion next to him for Blaine to sit as well. Through the two years he had worked at the hotel, he had slowly made the roof his getaway spot. Kurt would have for sure gone crazy a long time ago if he didn't have a space just for himself. He had actually never shown this to anyone before but for some strange reason it seemed right to share it with Blaine.

Kurt handed Blaine a glass and then leaned over the side of the couch to the small cooler he had there and pulled out some eggnog and started to pour it into Blaine's glass before he could protest too much. Kurt giggled at the way Blaine wrinkled his nose and all Kurt wanted to do in that moment was lean in and kiss the wrinkles away. But instead he pulled out a bottle of peppermint schnapps and added it to Blaine's drink. Blaine gave him a questioning look.

"As your Christmas guide, have I ever steered you wrong? Trust me. Best. Eggnog. Ever."

Blaine accepted the drink Kurt prepared for him and took a tentative sip. He wasn't lying when he said he hated eggnog and that's why he was so ready to make grimaces at the overly sweet, creamy taste he was expecting to have in his mouth yet he was pleasantly surprised. The sweetness was balanced with the right amount of cinnamon and nutmeg and the peppermint schnapps Kurt just added to it created a perfect mix. Blaine's next sip was much more generous and it was so worth the way Kurt smiled a delightful smile at him and sipped his own eggnog with such joy Blaine wanted to wrap him up in a fluffy blanket and love him all night long.

"Beautiful."

Blaine could be talking about the eggnog or just simply about the way Kurt's eyelashes fanned against his cheek when he blinked, Kurt would never know.

Kurt had achieved his mission, he had turned an unfairly gorgeous Grinch into Buddy the Elf in two day's time. Well, that may be an exaggeration but while Blaine was still unfairly gorgeous he now had a permanent smile complete with dimples instead of a sad frown. Kurt knew it was probably just because he finally saw the awesomeness of Christmas but he hoped it had a little to do with himself as well.

Kurt and Blaine fell into easy conversation, Kurt wanting to know everything about the mystery man who skulked into his life without sounding too eager. Which was very hard when everything out of his mouth made Kurt like him more. He learned Blaine was a successful lawyer but his real passion was music and he was actually an accomplished piano player. From the way he talked so eagerly about his passion for music to the adorable gleam in his eyes when he talked about his little niece back home in New Jersey, Kurt was head over heels for this guy he had just met two days ago.

Kurt noticed Blaine shiver as the temperature started to drop as it got later into the night and Kurt probably should have suggested they go inside but he really didn't want the night to end. He fished out the one blanket he had up there and handed it to Blaine with a soft smile. He was okay with freezing if it meant he could stare into Blaine's beautiful caramel colored eyes that he now noticed had flecks of gold in them for just a little bit longer.

"Um here... You looked cold."

Blaine took the blanket from Kurt with a thankful smile and unfolded it quickly before throwing it around his shoulder and handing out one corner for Kurt.

"I think it's big enough for both of us."

When Kurt scooted closer to Blaine and wrapped the other side of the blanket around his shoulders, Blaine let out a sigh of content. Kurt touched him and reminded him of a dream. It was maybe too much too soon but it was the first time in like forever Blaine had been feeling like there was nowhere else he'd rather be.

He folded one leg and turned slightly so he was facing Kurt, their faces close so they wouldn't lose the warmth of the blanket.

"I feel like I've never thanked you properly for the suite and I usually have better manners than that."

Kurt raised his hand in protest and shook his head but Blaine grabbed his hand and held it for a second before he acted like he was warming it up. He watched Blaine as an adorable blush spread down his neck, his fingers itching to interlock with Blaine's and never let go. Kurt scooted a little bit closer to Blaine so their knees were pressed against each other.

"It was no big deal, really. Consider it a Christmas present. Plus if it made you smile for even a second, it was completely worth it."

Blaine had learned a lot of things about Kurt that night. Now he knew that Kurt was an only child, his parents owned a flower shop back in Chicago and Kurt loved it there when he got to visit them on rare occasions. He knew Kurt had a master of Architecture degree but never got to find a job that he'd been looking for since he graduated. His favorite color was red and he loved strawberry milkshake more than strawberry ice cream. He couldn't stand watching cooking shows because they always made him crave things he didn't even normally eat and he had a habit of running his fingers through his hair every time he got nervous. Blaine was happy to notice that Kurt ran his fingers through his hair a lot that night. Because he was nervous too. For the way his heart was beating too fast whenever Kurt's eyes caught his and his smile grew bigger, the way his hands got all sweaty because they were holding Kurt's in them, the way he couldn't just fight the urge to close the distance between their faces and have his lips pressed against Kurt's.

He had been staring at Kurt's lips for too long to catch the beginning of Kurt's sentence but what he heard was enough for Blaine. For some reason, Kurt was thinking making Blaine smile was an accomplishment so Blaine thought he would be happy to know that smile could get much much bigger if they were given the right incentive.

"I wasn't expecting this... you, when I came here."

Blaine didn't falter when Kurt's smile disappeared from his face. Instead he took Kurt's other hand in his and leant in a little closer.

"You took me by surprise and I've never been a fan of surprises before."

His breath was licking Kurt's lips now, his hands squeezing Kurt's in reassurance when they moved to pull back at Blaine's words.

"I don't mind you being an exception though."

With their foreheads resting against each other and their fingers interlocked on Blaine's lap, Blaine closed the remaining distance between their lips and pressed his to Kurt's, unprepared for the shot of electricity that coursed through his body at the first contact of their lips.

It was like one of those movie kisses from a romantic Holiday movie, where there was an instrumental version of Let it Snow playing in the background and the snow was actually gently falling from a clear winter sky, except way less cheesy and even more romantic.

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek with his hand like he was the most precious thing in the world and rubbed his thumb gently across his cheek bone as if to ask for something more but also completely content with the sweet innocent kiss he started with. The spark was undeniable. Kurt had felt it deep down in his stomach since the previous night when they had brushed hands in the crowded streets, but it was completely ignited when Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's and he felt it all over his entire body. Kurt parted his lips slowly, sucking gently at Blaine's top lip and then pushing his tongue through Blaine's now parted lips. The quiet moan that he elicited from Blaine was enough to convince him that he could kiss Blaine for the rest of his life and be perfectly content. He let his free hand run through Blaine's beautiful curls and pulled his body closer. It was either Christmas or Blaine that was magic but either way Kurt wasn't going to question it.

Blaine tried really hard to go slow and gently but the kiss got a little too hard, a little too rough, but he couldn't bring himself to care, just let his lips catch and brush against Kurt's. He nipped at Kurt's bottom lip, teased his mouth open with tongue and teeth and Kurt just let him in. Kurt tasted like eggnog, peppermint and hope.

"Let me take you on a date tomorrow night?"

He didn't even realize his mouth was working until Kurt's lips stopped moving against his and his big, baby blue eyes were looking at Blaine in fascination. Only then did Blaine realize what he asked of Kurt. He couldn't possibly ask someone to spend Christmas with him just because he was feeling like it wasn't the first he met Kurt. Maybe in this life time, yes, but Blaine was sure he met and fell for Kurt many times before, be it in eighteenth century when they were both fine gentlemen of the society they were living in or when they were teenagers in an all-boys high school, serenading each other with cheesy love songs.

"I mean I don't .. Shit it's just um. Can we just forget what I said? It was the adrenalin speaking."

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's quickly to stop him from suggesting something else stupid like taking back his invitation for a date because to Kurt that sounded like the perfect Christmas. Really it was fitting with how these last two days had gone between them. When Kurt first saw Blaine walk through the doors of the hotel he would have never imagined he would be taking him to his spot on the roof, having the best kiss of his life and falling way too fast. Kurt pulled back from the kiss because he was smiling too much.

"I don't want to forget it."

Kurt couldn't resist leaning and pecking his lips to Blaine's when they upturned into a smile.

"I can't think of any better way to spend Christmas."

Blaine brought his fingers down Kurt's jaw and traced the outline of his kiss swollen lips with his thumb, his eyes following the movement of his finger.

"I thought there wasn't even a good way to spend to start with. But you're already proving me wrong."

He pulled his left hand back from where it was clinging to Kurt's bicep and checked the time on his watch, his eyes widening when he saw it was way past midnight.

"Well. Merry Christmas to us."

Kurt heard the bells ringing in the distance from the nearby church and his smile got a little bigger when he looked into Blaine's eyes. He stared for a while because he could and hen snuggled into Blaine's arms.

"Merry Christmas Blaine."


End file.
